<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Both? Both. Both is Good. by TheOvenGlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213647">Both? Both. Both is Good.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenGlove/pseuds/TheOvenGlove'>TheOvenGlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Betting, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Napping, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, nsfw in chapter 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenGlove/pseuds/TheOvenGlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of drabbles that will be posted as they come to me. They will be centered around the reader and your developing relationship with your best friend Gavin, and his new partner, Richard. I doubt they will be posted in anything resembling chronological order so you should be able to read them in any order and still make sense. Don't be afraid to throw out any ideas you might like to see these three go through. This first chapter is Gen, but it will get at least a little more adult. Anything triggering or NSFW will be tagged and labeled as such. Thank you for reading, and remember, Reviews Inspire!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/Reader, Gavin Reed/You, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Sure Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bitch, phck <i>you.<i>"</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Poor Gavin. You'd been ragging on him all morning. But in all fairness, he started it. He always did.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"It's funny how you swear because you don't have a vocabulary."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"That is a fucking farcical and erroneous assertion." Gavin sneered at you.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	You looked at your best friend in the world, absolutely stunned, "What. ...Wha-w-what. What did you just- Who told you to say that?" You couldn't have knocked the shock off your face with a crowbar.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"What?" He didn't look nearly as innocent as he sounded.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"Gavin Reed, that was not a thought you formulated on your own." </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	There was a huff of quiet amusement from behind you, and you tilted your head back to see that Nines had crept up on you while you'd been distracted by your asshole of a friend. "Hey Nines. How ya' doin', honey?" You and Gavin had long ago agreed to disagree on the subject of androids and anything having to do with them. He had come around a little on treating them better after being forced to partner up with Nines for several months, but it still irritated the shit out of him when you showed any kind of affection towards the advanced prototype.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	As the towering android greeted you in response, something clicked in your head, "Gav. Did Nines tell you what to say?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"<i>Dammit!</i>" The shorter brunette slammed his fist into his desk briefly drawing the attention of the bullpen, before everyone realized it was just another one of his outbursts and went back to work. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Before you could ask what the hell that was about, a white sleeved arm reached past you, Nines extending his hand to Gavin, palm up. The detective huffed out a soft "Phck." as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and removed a twenty dollar bill. He folded the bill and placed it in Nines' outstretched hand. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Anger began to settle in your stomach as you realized that they had made some kind of bet on you. Your eyes narrowed in confusion as Nines then turned and handed the folded bill to you. "Detective," He explained, "I believe you've earned this."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	You took the bill from his hand slowly, "Okay, I'm not gonna turn down free money. But what did I do to 'earn' it?" </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"Detective Reed asked for a few good 'comebacks' that would throw you off. I warned him that you would be able to tell they weren't his, but he insisted. He even suggested the bet of twenty dollars if you figured it out in less than five minutes. I didn't want to turn down a sure thing, but Reed's humiliation is payment enough, and I don't keep physical money on my person unless necessary." The corner of Richards mouth ticked up in a smug smile and you couldn't help but smile wide in return.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	You turned back to face Gavin again, "Thanks for lunch, Gav. I think I'll go some place nice. By the way, I really appreciate all the faith you have in my sleuthing skills." You finally spun to face the RK unit fully, "And as for you, I know you don't eat, but would you like to join me anyway?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Instead of answering verbally, he offered you his arm, and you giggled as you both began to walk towards the front exit. "I hate you both!" Came Gavins shout from behind you, and your giggles turned to outright laughter.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Morning Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Gavin planned to spent the day goofing off, and Gavin reluctantly dragged his partner with him. You end up blowing off your plans in order to bond a bit with your friends, old and new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<i>Fuck me</i>, you Plastic Prick!" Time seemed to stop. "...I mean- fight me. Damn autocorrect!" Reed's eyes were glued to the kitchen floor and a fierce blush was working it's way across his cheeks.</p>
<p>	"Detective..." Richard looked concerned for his partners sanity, and preformed a cautionary full body scan before he finished, "This is a verbal conversation."</p>
<p>	"Phck you, ya' plastic prick.", The much shorter brunette snarled up at the android that was now standing closer than was generally socially acceptable.<br/>

"...Fuck me or fight me, Detective? I'm sorry, but at this point your instructions are unclear." With as straight faced as Richard usually was, it was hard to follow his sense of humor sometimes. But you and Gavin both knew him long enough to know a joke when he told one.</p>
<p>	"You phcking knew what I meant, <i>God dammit!</i>" The young man finally rounded on you, trying to hide your giggles behind the hot cup of morning tea he'd bought you. With all attention in the room suddenly on you, your kitchen seemed a lot smaller. "And <i>you.</i>" He made the single word sound venomous, but you knew it was all for show. "Quit phcking laughing, ya bitch. I'll take that shit <i>right</i> back." He threatened, smirking when you pouted and clutched the warm styrofoam cup protectively to your chest. "Yeah, that's what the phck I though you would- <i>ahk!</i> Owowow! Dammit, let me go!"</p>
<p>	You laughed as Richard reached over mid sentence, pinched the top of Reeds ear and twisted. The young man continued to swear as he was forced to bend at the waist to help with the pain, but the android simply spoke over him, "You will do no such thing."</p>
<p>	A moment later you recovered from your giggles and sighed, "Alright Nines, let him go. I think he's suffered enough, and I don't wanna be hearing about how much it hurts for the rest of the day."</p>
<p>	Nines immediately let go, and took a step back as Gavin took a half hearted swing at him. Gavin missed by a mile, but didn't bother to do anything more, reaching up to  prod tenderly at his inflamed ear. You took pity on him and stepped closer since he seemed to have exhausted his anger in the swing at his partner. "Aww," You cooed at him as you gently pushed his own hand away and traced over the shell of his ear in a barely there touch of your cool fingers that made him shiver all the way down to his toes. "Poor baby. Even though it was your fault in the first place, I'll make it up to you."</p>
<p>	"That was <i>not</i> my fault, I was <i>viciously</i> attacked." The pout on his face didn't match the softness of his voice. His mood mellowed significantly as he leaned his head into your pleasing touch, your fingers sliding into his hair, nails gently scratching over his scalp.</p>
<p>	"Do you want my affection or not?" You asked flatly.</p>
<p>	"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled something that may or may not have been an apology. "How do you want me?" He finally spoke up.</p>
<p>	You both knew the question was completely innocent. You often gave him little back rubs or scalp massages when he was more grumpy than usual. "Just go lay on the sofa, and take your shirt off for me." </p>
<p>	You pulled your hand back and he gave a quick nod as he stepped back and turned to walk into the living room without another word.  You handed your cup to Nines as you addressed the android. "That was a little much, don't you think?" You chided him gently, but your smile ruined any attempt at scolding.</p>
<p>	"No." His eyebrows were turned down in confusion, as he accepted the cup and turned to deposit it on the counter for you, "Why is detective Reed disrobing in your living room?"</p>
<p>	"You'll see. Do me a favor, go into the linen closet in the hall, and grab the bottle of lotion in there." You waved a dismissive hand and began to follow the same path as your best friend.</p>
<p>	You couldn't help but appreciate the view ahead of you as Gavin reached up over his head to grab the back collar of his shirt and pulled it off in one smooth motion. You realized you were drooling a little. You accidently made a soft slurping noise as you swiped a thumb across your chin to make sure there was no evidence of your little laps in concentration.  A daze seemed to settle over you as you watched the flex of strong back muscles under lightly tanned skin, like corded steel under silk. Praying that he hadn't heard your little noise, you tried to cover your own embarrassment by teasing him, "<i>Damn Gav</i>, lookin' good from this angle." You finished with a low wolf whistle.</p>
<p>	You didn't manage to get your hands up in time when he launched his discarded shirt at you in revenge, and grunted quietly as it smacked you right in the face, the fabric draping itself half over your head leaving only one eye and half a snarl visible. "That was <i>uncalled</i> for." You growled, but your shithead friend just snorted in laughter before turning to flop face down on the sofa. </p>
<p>	As you reached up to pull the offending object from your person, you couldn't help but appreciate the subtle, enticing, aroma of his cologne. Not the first or the last time you would have an opportunity, you were certain, but you indulged every chance you got. He had asked your opinion when buying it, having dragged you to the drugstore for a few other of what he called 'essentials'. You tossed the shirt over the back of the sofa as Gavin pulled one of your small throw pillows to prop himself up with. Just as you were about to get comfortable, you saw Nines walk up to the back of the sofa, lotion bottle in hand. "Thank you sweetie. Hey Nines, come over here." You gestured to your side of the sofa, and the android obediently rounded the furniture to stand just a pace behind you. </p>
<p>	"Oh no." Gavin warned as he rolled halfway over again. Just far enough to have both of you in his line of vision. "Whatever you're doing, the plastic prick doesn't need to be involved." He nodded like he had imparted some universal truth.</p>
<p>	"Gavin. Shut up." You reached out, and pushed at his shoulders until he was laying face down again. Turning back to the much taller brunette, you asked Nines for his help, "Nines, do you mind giving me a hand getting our mutual friend here into a much better mood?" Your tone was playful, and when the android nodded the affirmative, you immediately began giving him directions. You knew he had an easier time with social situations if he could frame them like missions in his mind, so that's what you did, "Ok, we're going to turn our boy here into a big puddle of happy, agreeable, goo. First things first, you turn the lights down to about...forty percent should do, then look through my music collection, pick anything under the playlist 'Relaxation'." It only took a moment for the advanced prototype to hack your home systems, and almost immediately you the lights dimmed to what Gavin would have called 'mood lighting', and your music player started playing a soft instrumental tune. You moved to get comfortable, swinging one leg over Gavin and straddling him, you sat down on his backside. You dug your fingertips into the top of his jeans and wiggled them just a bit lower, until you could see the dimples in his lower back. Your libido forced you to trace feather light touches over the upper curve of his well sculped ass, and he squirmed slightly under you. Returning to the task at hand, you looked at your android friend, "This is easier to do if you center your weight over him like this, okay?" You twisted a the waist and and reached behind you to pat the back of Gavins thighs, "Right here."</p>
<p>	Nines paused, "I'm sorry? I don't understand what you want me to do." His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.</p>
<p>	"Well first things first, I want you to sit on him like I am. I know you weigh more than I do, so  you might want to hover a bit. But after that, I'm gonna teach you how to make Gavin a much more pleasant person to be around." You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively, but despite the fact that he knew you were making a joke, Nines was unsure what about it was supposed to be funny, so he just shook his head. </p>
<p>	You sighed, "I swear, you two are both idiots, but in completely different ways. Just sit down."</p>
<p>	You were surprised that he actually bothered to take his shoes off before he sat in the indicated position. As suggested, he wasn't fully sitting on the shorter mans behind, but hovering so that most of his weight was supported on his knees and the poor brunette wasn't crushed by the full weight of his exocasing. With only inches between you and the android, you reached back, running your hands down his arms until you could feel the sinthskin on the back of his hands. You laced your fingers with his for a moment, pulling forward until his hands were pressed between your hands and Gavin's lower back. </p>
<p>	"Excellent." You purred as you softly caressed the back of his hands with your thumbs. Nines wasn't sure if you were talking about his execution of your orders, or expressing your pleasure at something much more intimate that he didn't yet understand. Either way it sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through his systems that he knew had nothing to do with an electrical malfunction. "Although, I think we should get you out of that jacket first."  You explained, prompting an annoyed moan from Gavin as he buried his head in your throw pillow. "<i>Boy,</i>" You addressed him, "If you don't quit bitching, you get nothing. Then everyone is gonna have a bad day."</p>
<p>	The firmness in your tone evaporated instantly when you began addressing Nines again, as he leaned back, slipping his hands from under yours to pull off the offending clothing, and neatly draping it over the back of the sofa. "Alright, Sweetheart, are we ready...?" Your voice cut off with a sharp inhale as you felt the warmth of his hands wrap around your ribcage, fingertips resting just under your breasts, he seemed to be holding you gently in place as he leaned forward to press his chest against the full length of your back. With his head leaned over your shoulder and his lips brushing the shell of your ear, it was easy to hear the light sigh he released as he leaned into you. Odd for an android that didn't need to breath, but you decided not to mention it unless it happened again. You couldn't help the fact that your own breath stuttered once again as his hands slid forward, nearly meeting at your sternum before he pried them away, finally sliding them right back under your own, and lacing your fingers together to place them against Gavin's skin.</p>
<p>	"Ready, Detective." He answered, his baritone as smooth as silk.</p>
<p>	"You know, you can call me by my name when we're not at work."</p>
<p>	"Of course. Y/n."</p>
<p>~~~~~~**~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just an hour later Gavin was in a much better mood. In just the last few minutes he had actually fallen asleep, thanks both to your quiet instruction and Nines ability to perfectly mimic your actions. As you leaned back from checking on the sleeping young man you sighed with the pleasure of knowing that you had caused it. </p>
<p>	Richard gave a similarly pleased hum as he leaned back with with you, sliding his hands back so that one rested on your upper thigh and the other pressed gently into the center of your ribcage. He couldn't have said why, but keeping the two of you touching as much as possible was his highest priority at the moment. He was even enjoying how pliant Gavin had slowly become thanks to his actions. "I take it we're finished." His lips brushed the shell of your ear with every syllable, and you could feel the shuddering inhale his movements caused all the way down in your soul. He couldn't have been <i>deliberately</i> stroking his thumb across the inner seam of your jeans. </p>
<p>	"Yeah." You managed to breath again after a few moments. "I-uh,..." You licked your lips as you leaned your head back on Nines shoulder, "I gotta wake him up, as much as I don't want to. Can't leave him on the couch like this it'll kill his back by the time he gets up, and all our hard work will have gone to waste."</p>
<p>	"Would you like me to carry him home?" Nines seemed to freeze where he had tried to discreetly bury his nose in your hair. "I know you had plans to 'screw around' as Gavin put it, but if you intend to let him sleep, I can-"</p>
<p>	"No!" You cut him off without meaning to, "Sorry. But, 'screwing around' doesn't really mean anything specific. If I wanna let him nap, I can do that. And if I wanna nap with him, dammit, I'll do that too."</p>
<p>	It was difficult for you to remember to keep your voice quiet, but the android's low baritone was steady enough to almost lull you into falling asleep yourself, right there sitting on Gavin's ass and leaning on Richards shoulder. "I see." You were surprised at how much disappointment he'd packed into two words. "Then, shall we?" He asked. You didn't have time to ask what he meant before his hands shifted to your hips, gripped tightly, and lifted you with ease as he stood himself.</p>
<p>	You could only let out a soft "Oh!", as his android strength shifted you as if you weighed nothing at all, depositing you carefully on your feet next to him. Your fingers trapped his over your hips for just a moment, as you turned and caught his eye, "Thank you, Sweetie."</p>
<p>	Richard didn't understand exactly why he felt like he was missing out on something as he spoke, "If I'm no longer needed...Would you like me to return to the station unil the two of you have finished sleeping? Or do you have a specific task for me to complete while you're busy?"</p>
<p>	"What?" You frowned. You were unable to follow his logic, and not willing to puzzle it out next to your sleeping friend, so you reached down and shook Gavin's shoulder as you continued to talk to the android, "You got better shit to do than nap with us humans? Don't overthink things like I know you're going to. Just follow me."</p>
<p>	You finished your explanation as Gavin rolled over with a final head-to-toe stretch and sigh. "What the shit'd you wake me up for, woman? I finally fell asleep." He hummed in contentment as he threw one arm behind his head, and his right hand scratched lazily over the dusting of dark hair that crept up his tanned and toned stomach.</p>
<p>	You couldn't help the fond smile it caused you, "Yeah, exactly. And we both know what that would've done to your back. Now get up, and get your ass in the bed." You were surprised how quickly the young man sat up, stood, and started toward your bedroom.</p>
<p>	Surprised as his lack of protest, you rewared it with a sharp, playful, slap on the ass as he passed you. "Come on, Sweetie." You gave a lazy gesture for Nines to follow you as you followed Gavin, and even though he looked more confused than ever, he did as asked. Following your orders, even the most unusual and pointless seeming ones, brought him some kind of simple pleasure that he was certain had to do with his source code being based around keeping his superiors pleased. He knew you were simply a colleague, and that after Deviating he was under no obligation what-so-ever to please anyone, but he still felt a slight tingle in his wiring when he knew he'd completed a task to your satisfaction.</p>
<p>	It seemed like the more odd the task you set him to, the more wonderful the outcome. </p>
<p>	Like learning the difference between existing and <i>living.</i>

</p><p>	So he followed you. He took note of the fact that he'd left his jacket and shoes behind with Gavin's. You hadn't worn shoes to begin with , but for some reason you had snatched up Gavin's shirt from the back of the sofa as the three of you paraded back to the bedroom. The tanned man began to kick off his jeans as he crossed your bedroom doorway, and without any awkwardness or shame,  you mimicked his actions just a step behind him. You tossed away your own shirt into a corner, apparently unconcerned with the fact that you were exposing your bare breasts or the way Gavin eyed them until you pulled his shirt on instead. As he climbed over to his side of the mattress and turned over to sprawl on his back, he let out a soft moan watching you crawl towards him, "What the hell is it-"He mused aloud, "-about seeing your lover wearing your clothes that is always such a <i>phcking</i> turn on?"</p>
<p>"I...I'm not sure I'm programmed to-"</p>
<p>	"I wasn't phcking asking you, <i>Tin Can.</i>" Gavin snapped.</p>
<p>	You slapped sharply at his thigh as you flopped down on your side, nestled under his arm. "Be nice, Gav. The poor guy looks confused."</p>
<p>	His eyebrows were drawn together sharply, and his LED was mostly red with an occasional circle of yellow. "I don't  understand what's going on. You asked me to follow you and I have, but I have no idea what role you expect me to fulfill now. I've tried to find similar references online, but the only commonalities I can find are in reference to pornography-" He was forced to stop talking as both you and Gavin snorted in laughter at his misunderstanding.</p>
<p>	"Oh God," you mumbled, calming from your laughter, "No. Just... Look, if there's something else you want to do while we nap, you can. But if you don't mind, I'd like it if you laid down with us." </p>
<p>	"...I don't need to sleep, Detective." His voice was flat, but his body language was screaming confusion as his LED circled back to yellow.</p>
<p>	You sighed, "I see you going over files all the time in your head, you can sit still for <i>hours.</i> Why don't you just lay down and go over some files for a while? Or not. Whatever keeps you occupied while us biologicals sleep at night, go for it. I'm tired." You turned over to face away from Gavin, and patted the empty space in front of you, then held out your hand like an invitation in his direction.</p>
<p>	Richard hesitated for <i>exactly</i> .5 seconds before rounding the corner of the bed to awkwardly climb in beside you, his LED spinning bright blue as he made his decision. He didn't take your hand, insisting on laying flat on his back, his hands resting over his abdomen. When he turned to face you, you seemed displeased. "What am I doing wrong?" It wasn't a loaded question. While you were prone to laughter when he asked questions about being human, you never judged him or made him feel bad about his inexperience.</p>
<p>	"Nothin'," You mumbled, licking your lips as your eyes traced over the sharp lines of his face, "Nothin. Just, <i>c'mere.</i> You look so stiff and uncomfortable. Scoot down- right- yeah, right there." Your voice was barely above a whisper, but it seemed so much louder as you reached out with your free hand and pulled Richard up on his side. You wrapped your arm around his shoulders, pulling him into you. His hand flying out to catch himself against your hip, and holding tight. "There you go." You purred as you bent your head and pressed a soft kiss on his hairline. "Isn't that better?"</p>
<p>	"I suppose-" He finally glanced up from the small cluster of freckles he had never noticed before, only to see just over the curve of your neck, that Gavin had lifted his head from the pillow just enough to be able to glare at him, "this is <i>perfect.</i>" He finally whispered curling into your embrace until his forehead was pressed against your collar bone and one of your legs was caught between his.</p>
<p>	Gavin snorted as he flopped his head back on the pillow and wrapped himself around you from behind, "<i>Whatever,</i> Tin Can, as long as you appreciate it.", a tan arm threw itself across your waist, just above Richards grip snaking carefully between you and the android.</p>
<p>	It wasn't long before Richard turned his hand over, gently laying his palm over Gavins forearm. "Don't push your ph'cking luck, asshole." the sleepy man growled, "I'm not-"</p>
<p>	"Gaaaaviiin." You whined, cutting off the anti-android rant you knew was coming, "Shut <i>up.</i> You can talk shit when we get up, okay? Which reminds me; Nines, Sweetie, can you please shut off the lights and set the alarm to get us up in like two hours?" </p>
<p>	As you addressed the android in your arms you slid your fingers into his hair at the back of his neck, your thumb running back and forth over the fine hairs just behind his ear. It was difficult for him to concentrate, but he managed to do as you asked. You let out a pleased hum, when he dimmed the lights, and for some reason it compelled him to press his face into the skin of your neck with a light sigh that made you shudder as your grip around his shoulders flexed and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>	You made a mental note to talk to him about the breathing thing when you woke up. It seemed like a <i>later</i> problem.</p>
<p>	"G'night, guys. Or good mornin'. Whatever." You sighed into Richards hair. You only got mumbled responses from both males. But as you felt Gavin's thumb slide back and forth over your belly, and Richard's fingers flexing against your hip, you realized that was all you needed for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How do you like your eggs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This whole chapter is NSFW. It jumps right into the sexy-sexy, so be warned. Smut. Pure and simple. With a little domestic fluff and a chuckle or two near the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh. My. <i>God.</i>" You couldn't help the punctuated gasps as you spoke, Nines perfectly timed thrusts rocking you forward with each syllable. The soft whine you let out as you allowed your head to drop only seemed to encourage him, and he shifted his grip on your hips, reaching beneath you with one hand to trace gently over your clit. The position you were in on your hands and knees over the bed afforded him a plethora of ways to tease at your most sensitive areas. </p><p>	It was only a few more moments before you realized you were on the edge of another orgasm. Number Only-God-and-Nines-knew how many at this point. You twisted your fists into the sheets as the coil of heat in your lower belly finally snapped, a fairly pathetic and hoarse bark of pleasure leaving you as your arms finally gave out and you flopped gracelessly on to the mattress. You turned your face into the bedding trying to muffle the sharp whines of overstimulation Nines was punching out of you with each thrust.</p><p>	Mercifully, Nines slowed his rhythm as he felt your walls begin flutter around his cock, but he never stopped chasing his own pleasure. He had to know you were sore by this point, but  continued to tease at your clit, drawing out your blissful torture. It was only a few more thrusts before the clenching vice of your pussy proved too much, and he spilled his synthetic cum inside you. A savage grunt left his lips as he drove his hips forward one last time, burying himself inside your tight heat with a relaxed sigh. He allowed you only a few short moments to rest and for you to catch your breath as his hands roamed your body. His palms soothed over your skin, cupping your breasts and circling your nipples with his thumbs, before ghosting over your ribcage and around behind to gently knead your ass. He even hooked long fingers under your knees and raised them up on his shoulders to plant kisses, sucking a light hickey into the flesh of your inner calf with an incredibly smug look on his face. He appreciated every curve and dip of your figure, fingers tracing over every scar and bruise you'd collected over your life, the fine sheen of sweat covering your skin giving you an almost haloed glow. Something about all your human imperfections made him crave you endlessly. He loved discovering the physical limits of your body, and loved even more seeing if he could push you past them.</p><p>	And having been pushed past those limits, you were ecstatic at the fact that Richard had more than one human lover to experiment with. You groaned as his cock slipped out of you, followed by a soft whine as your felt your combined fluids begin to leak from your abused cunt. Richard could be the kindest person on the planet when it came to his lovers, and was sweet enough to help you lower your hips to the mattress without jostling your aching body too much. You felt the bed shift slightly as your android lover moved to torment the other human lying prone on your bed.</p><p>	"Oooooh, phckin... H-holy-<i>hng-</i>" Reed's babbling cut off with an abrupt, breathless, gasp as Richard's hard length was sheathed fully inside his already well lubricated hole with a single, almost violent thrust. You could hear the rasp in his voice from being throat fucked for almost an hour before Richard had rounded on you. You were too worn out to lift your head just yet, but you reached out blindly, one hand dragging along sheets damp with various bodily fluids, until your fingers bumped into his hip. He was closer than you'd thought, but that explained why you could so easily hear the breathy whines he was biting his lip to try and keep quiet. </p><p>You rolled to face your lovers, quickly catching your breath as you admired them both. You loved the way Gavin's eyes were squeezed shut, the way his teeth dug into his lower lip, and the wrinkles between his eyebrows as he concentrated on chasing his pleasure again this evening. You loved it all as much as Richards much more put together aesthetic. The advanced prototype didn't have a single hair out of place, even after hours of fucking both of his lovers on every horizontal surface in the house, as well as some of the vertical ones. He wasn't sweating, panting, or shaking with exhaustion like either of you, and looked for all the world like he could keep fucking you endlessly.</p><p>	You allowed your hand to trace gently across the tanned and scarred skin of his abs, realizing that Gavin's body was almost completely limp from being used like a fuck toy all day and night. As you regained a bit of strength, you sat up to get a better look.  Lying on his back where Richard had pinned both arms just above his head, your gaze followed up the line of one muscular leg where it was draped over Richard's shoulder. You noticed as Gavin's toes began to curl, his body so oversensitive from the days activities that he was already on the verge of another orgasm after only a few minutes. "Too much." His voice rasped from all the abuse to his throat. "Phck. <i>Phck!</i> Too much! Ah, <i>phck!</i>"</p><p>	"No need to attempt deception, Gavin." Nines timber was smooth, and his tone as casual as if he were discussing the weather as he released Gavin's arms, leaned back, and slid the tanned leg down so that it was wrapped around narrow hips with the other. "I don't need to scan you to see you're enjoying it." The android turned his piecing gray gaze to you and reached out, his fingers threading through your hair at the back of your head and twisting it up so that he had a firm handle with which to guide you forward until you were leaning over Gavin's lower belly, his dick tapping gently against your lips as Nines fucked him in a steady rhythm. You got the idea and obediently opened your mouth, wrapping your lips around his cock the next time it slapped against your lower lip. Richard used the grip on your hair to guide you up and down on Gavin's dick, his own thrusting into the mans ass from below actually pushing him up into your throat. You started to choke at first, but Richard pulled you off the other man just long enough for you to catch your breath before forcing your head back down, this time without any problems as his cockhead pushed past your tonsils.</p><p>	Tears began rolling down Gavin's face from the overstimulation, but he didn't use his newly freed hands to stop you. Instead he threaded fingers through your hair, and gently pushed down until he was fully sheathed in your throat. It only took one more thrust from Nines before Gavin was cumming again, with a broken sob that was an excruciating blend of both pleasure and pain. As you lifted your head from his softening cock, there was no familiar salty taste on the back of your tongue, and you realized that the poor guy must have cum dry. </p><p>	It was no wonder considering you all had been fucking for... you checked the clock- Jesus <i>Christ</i>. You'd been fucking for almost twenty four hours at this point. That explained why Nines had left to the kitchen for a few minutes to make you guys sandwiches, and kept insisting on you taking drinks from the large water glass he'd brought you.</p><p>	Gavin was making sharp little gasps as Nines hips increased in pace and you placed several sucking kisses to his defined abs, Nines fingers still twisted up in your hair from guiding you to swallow Gavin's release. You could feel his grip tighten as he finally stilled, and Gavin let out a sobbing whine of appreciation as he was filled with synthetic cum. He was given only a few moments rest before Nines pulled out, and the young man was so tired he couldn't even summon an argument to protest the discomfort sudden movement caused.</p><p>	As your eyes trailed over both your lovers, you couldn't stop yourself from objecting what you thought he was about to do, "Nines, <i>babe</i>. I'm good." You glanced at Gavin's limp form once more, his eyes closed as he came down from his post orgasmic glow, "<i>We're</i> good. I don't- don't think I can <i>walk</i>, never mind fucking again. I'm sorry our frail little human bodies can't satisfy... and besides that I'm pretty sure if you make me cum one more time tonight, I might have a heart attack."</p><p>	"You won't." Nines fired back immediately, but made no move to take you again. Instead, he began to disentangle himself from the two of you, before helping to rearrange you until you were cuddling, Gavin spooning you from behind, in the middle of the bed. " And I am more than satisfied with your 'frail little human bodies'... If that's any consolation." He soothed as he moved a bit of hair out of your eyes for you. "Try not to fall asleep before I get back." He said as he straightened up, and turned to locate and put on his pants.</p><p>	"...The hell are you goin', Tincan?" Reed mumbled without bothering to lift his head, or even open his eyes.</p><p>	"It's been almost twelve hours since you've last eaten. Most of which was spent preforming a rigorous physical activity." His belt buckle clinked softly as he buckled it shut once more. "You need food, and hydration. One glass of water was not enough, and I intend to keep you in good health, whether you cooperate or not. Do you have any requests Gavin? I know Y/n generally enjoys salty/crunchy foods after sex."</p><p>	The young man screwed up his face like he'd encountered a bad smell and made a dismissive noise, "I don't phckin' care. 'S long as it's edible, I couldn't give a shit less..." </p><p>	Nines understood that that was as detailed an answer as he was going to get from the deliberately difficult detective, and without bothering to search the floor for the rest of his clothes, proceeded to your kitchen to make good on his promise of food. You reached out and caught his hand, stopping him as he  turned to leave. You gave him an exhausted smile, your eyes half shut already, "Thank you so much, Sweetie. You take such good care of us. I don't even wanna think about where we'd be if you hadn't come into our lives." He couldn't help but smile to himself at your gratitude, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on your forehead. </p><p>	Gavin made a noise of disgust at the sweet display of affection, and you reached back to elbow him in the gut without looking away from the highly amused countenance of your mutual lover. To the surprise of both you and the android standing before you,  a Gavin's hand came to cup your elbow, sliding up your forearm and under, fingers curling gently around your hand where it held Nines'. You knew better than to point out the display of affection, or it would be immediately withdrawn, so instead you just hummed in contentment  and closed your eyes as Nines gave a gentle squeeze to you both before he finally pulled away to head into the kitchen.</p><p>	He shut the door behind him, and had only been gone for a few seconds when Gavin spoke up, "What are the odds that he actually comes back with something edible?" The brunet asked as the arm around your waist tightened and pulled you flush against him.</p><p>	You couldn't help the giggle snort you let out, followed by a soft sigh, "I'd say pretty good. He's been getting better at understanding that <i>enjoying</i> the food we eat is just as, if not more important than our daily nutritional needs being met. Also, I'm pretty sure his hearing is sensitive enough to hear this whole conversation, whether the door's shut or not. And a word of advice: Don't piss off the people who handle your food." Already you could hear the sounds of Nines shuffling around in your kitchen, "Either way you're gonna act like it's the most delicious thing you've ever eaten. <i>Got it?</i>" You tried to sound threatening, but it just came off as tired.</p><p>	"And why the phck would I do that?" He grumbled, his beard stubble scratching at the back of your neck as he nuzzled closer and pressed a soft kiss behind your ear.</p><p>	All you could do was sigh. They got along for the most part, but sometimes they were both deliberate assholes to one another and it was like babysitting a couple of grumpy toddlers. "Just fucking do it. He tries so hard at the cooking thing for us, and he's doin' damn good considering he doesn't have any tastebuds or a need to eat. Would it kill you to show the man a bit of gratuity once in a while?"</p><p>	"I show some gratuity to the 'man', just as soon as he can prove he's actully a man, and not just a walking laptop with sass."</p><p>	"It could be argued that the cock that's been up your ass or down your throat all night is fair enough proof of his manhood..."</p><p>	A sharp gust of breath washed over your neck as he huffed out a laugh. "Well by that logic, the vibrator in your panty drawer means your dick is bigger than mine."</p><p>	"Vibrator or not my dick always has been and always will be bigger than yours. And don't you ever forget it. ...Although now you've got me wondering if he can make his dick vibrate."</p><p>	There was a pregnant pause where you both considered the idea. "That would- you know what? That would actually be <i>really</i> fucking hot. You think Cyberlife makes an attachment or something for that? I mean, they've gotta', right?" Gavin chuckled as he imagined the possibilities that would come with such a fun option.</p><p>	You groaned, "I'm too exhausted to even entertain the idea. Just let me rest, please."</p><p>	His only response was a soft hum as he gave you a gentle squeeze around middle and you were able to settle into a light doze as the subtle aroma of something delicious began to drift down the hall. </p><p>	You couldn't help but smile at the domesticity of it all. Unique as your personal relationships were with the two men currently bumming around your apartment, it felt... right. Like you were finally whole, when you had no idea that you'd been missing pieces all this time. <i>'I guess family doesn't always end with blood. Or thirium. Sometimes family is you, your boyfriend and the most advanced prototype android ever created by Cyberlife.'</i>, you mused as the smell of cooking breakfast carried you off into the gray haze of a light slumber. <i>'He better not burn the bacon...'</i> your last coherent thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should the next chapter be more smut, or would you guys like a lil' more fluff?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>